Ferris Wheel
by AnimeHolic101
Summary: Summary: Ritsu woke up from a terrible nightmare just to find out that he was not in his room. He was in a hospital and who is this guy sleeping beside him? And where did his lover Saga-senpai go? Sorry I suck at summaries but I swear that the story is soooooo much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ferris Wheel

Hi guys! I already have this for already a month now but I was really busy so I wasn't able to update. Anyway hope this became better and a special thanks to Dragon Spirit 10 who helped me

Summary: Ritsu woke up from a terrible nightmare just to find out that he was not in his room. He was in a hospital and who is this guy sleeping beside him? And where did his lover Saga-senpai go? Sorry I suck at summaries but I swear that the story is soooooo much better than the summary.

FANfiction... Enjoy! :3

"Saga-senpai! Saga-senpai! Come back! Don't Leave me. Please" I pleaded for my beloved to turn around and come back but my cries went in vain as he continued walking towards the unknown darkness.

I woke up from that terrible nightmare. And as I looked around, I didn't recognize the place where I was. 'Am I in the hospital?' I asked myself and as I continued to look around, I saw a stranger sleeping beside me.

"Whooaahh!" I screamed

"Huh?! hmm? Ah! Ritsu! you're finally awake" he smiled

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" I asked in a terrified voice

"A-ano, before that, let me call the doctor" that was his only reply before going out of the room.

'Who was he? How did I end up here? And most importantly, where is William?'

He re-entered the room and at his side was a doctor.

"Oh Ritsu! I'm so glad that you're awake" The doctor said while he was examining me.

"A-ano"

"What is it dear?"

"How long have I been asleep?" I was curious, I wanted to know. I ask him this while looking him straight in the eyes.

He paused and turns his gaze to the stranger. He sighs before answering me.

"Hmm about a year or so?" that was his only reply

"A-ano where is Saga-senpai?" I ask. I wanted to know where on earth my lover went.

"Ritsu, it seems you mix your dream with reality. You don't know a guy named Saga" the stranger answered my question with a serious face.

"Huh?! What do you mean? I remember everything! Like it was just yesterday." I paused and looked at the stranger. "Saga-senpai and I were at the amusement park with our friends!" I screamed.

"You slept for a year or so, so it would be natural to mix dreams with reality" he said in a calm and cool tone.

I was in shock. How could that be? I remember it, I remembered everything. I know it was not a dream. And who is this guy exactly? How does he know so much about me?

I look at him straight in the eyes before asking "If that is true, hand me your phone. I'm going to call my parents" he didn't ask anything, he just handed his phone to me. I was in shock. I know I remembered my parents' number but why is it like this? 'The number that you have dialed is not in use. Please check the number and try again.'

"Why can't I reach my parents?!" tears started forming in my eyes. 'Why can't I reach them?!'

"That number you're trying to call is not in use right?" I nodded in response to his question.

"It's not in use cos' that number is just from your dream. It's not the real number of your parents."

"Then what is the number of my parents then? And who are you exactly?" I yelled at him. My tears had started flowing. I covered my face with my hands and turned away.

He sighs before giving me the answers to my question. "Your parents are not in Japan, they are in the United States. And as for your question, who am I, I am Takano Masamune." he paused for a while. I looked at him with doubt. "I'm your childhood friend, your parents have assigned me to take care of you while they are in the States. If you don't believe me, you can ask Doctor Kusama."

I look at the doctor with eyes filled with curiosity.

"What he is saying is true my dear Ritsu. He has been the one taking care of you while you were in a coma. And he'll be the one to take care of you when you leave the hospital next week." I was shock from what I heard. 'HIM! Why does he need to take care of me?! Aren't there anyone else who could take his place?'

"I'll be leaving now Ritsu" doctor Kusama smiled and walked out the room.

"Okay bye doctor!" Doctor Kusama walked out the room smiling. Now I'm left alone with this stranger, geez! Out of all the people in the world, why him? I can't believe this! I won't accept this! As if he was reading my mind, he suddenly spoke to me. "I know you don't want me to take care of you, but you don't have a choice. Whether you like it or not, I'll be the one to look after you so bear with it!" His eyes were serious. It completely caught me off guard, a completely dark and scary aura was surrounding him. I looked the other way, I can't look at him! He is way too scary right now! "Fine!" It's not like I have a choice do I now?"

"I'm glad you finally gave in Ricchan" his aura suddenly change to a light and happier one. I don't know why but I feel as if I could trust this guy. "Takano-san"

"Yes what is it Ricchan?" his eyes was focused on me.

"Why are you calling me Ricchan?" It's not like I'm against it or anything, in fact I kinda like it. It's just that it was a shock to hear him call me that.

"First thing please don't call me 'Takano-san' I'm not as old as you think." He says that but he does kinda look like a guy in the mid-thirties.

"Second, I called you 'Ricchan' because Ritsu is too long and I think, Ricchan is much cuter than Ritsu, don't you think?" I nodded. Ricchan is really cuter than Ritsu, guess I don't mind. Wait! I do mind! I'm a guy and yet he wants to call me 'Ricchan'. "Wait a second Takano-san! I'm a guy so you can't call me Ricchan!" I don't know why am I blushing and screaming. "I said don't call me 'Takano-san' just call me 'Masamune' alright? And don't you like the name I gave you?" It's not like I don't like it, it's just that I am a MAN, a M-A-N for goodness sake! And wait did he just say Masamune? Why does that name sound so familiar?

I was suddenly brought back to reality when he spoke. "If you don't want me calling you Ricchan, what do you want me to call you? And I won't like it if you want me to call you Onodera, got it?"

"Fine!"

"What?!"

"I said FINE! You can call me Ricchan, Masamune" I don't why but his face suddenly turned as red as a tomato. "What's wrong?" I asked him. I was worried if I did something.

"No no, it's nothing, it's just that, it's been a while since you last called me Masamune" I don't know why but I can feel a sad and lonely feeling coming out of him. It's like he is just forcing himself to smile. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?" Did I just press the wrong button? His expression suddenly changes. Geez! This is an awkward moment. I guess I shouldn't have asked that question but I can't just leave a complete stranger take care of me, right?

"You really don't remember me do you?" there was a hint of hurt in his tone. "I'm sorry but I don't"

He let out a heavy sigh before turning his gaze on me. "Let's see here, so my name is Takano Masamune, we are childhood friends. We went to the same college before you got in an accident. I'm the editor in chief of the Emerald Department of Marukawa. Your parent's put me in charge of taking care of you..." He continued talking about himself until visiting hours was over. "I guess I'll come back tomorrow" he wave his hand and went out of the room.

AN:

So did you guys like it? I hope you did. Please leave some reviews if you think this story is worth your time. Thank you! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

A shout out to DragonSpirit 10 for helping me edit this chapter

It's already been two weeks since my encounter with Masamune. And right now I'm staying in his apartment. To tell you honestly for a guy who lives alone, he sure can keep his apartment clean. At first I was kinda not sure about staying in his apartment cause for me he is still a stranger even though he said he was a childhood friend. But as the days passed by, I came to trust Masamune. But I still won't believe him about Saga-senpai just being a dream. I remember it so clearly. He and I were at the amusement park having the time of our lives, we were happy and we were about to ride the Ferris wheel before going home but that's all I remember. I can still see his beautiful face smiling at me. I can still see SAGA WILLIAM in my dreams.

'Wait! Saga William?' I know I remembered Saga-senpai's full name but WILLIAM? It doesn't seem right. I kept on thinking about senpai's name that I didn't notice Masamune coming near me.

"Hoy! Stop spacing out Ricchan" He taps my back as he walked pass me.

"Ah! Masamune! You're back, how was work?"

"It was good because it's still the start of the cycle"

We made dinner together, though I wasn't much of a help because I'm bad at cooking while Masamune on the other hand was a fantastic chef. I kept on thinking about what that cycle thing is about, I didn't even realize that I cut myself with a knife.

"Ritsu!" Masamune grabbed my hand and washed it under the tap.

"A-ano sorry I didn't realize that I cut myself" I know I'm pretty numb and stupid.

"Were you thinking about your senpai again?" I barely heard him because he asked in a very small voice, as he let go of my hand and turned off the tap.

"Nani? I didn't quite hear you"

"It's nothing, give me your hand so that I can put some disinfectant on it" How can it be nothing? He asked me something right? Geez, I wasn't able to ask him because I'm afraid that he might not answer me so I just gave him my hand.

"Ano Masamune, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything" He surely does have a dazzling smile. Wait what am I thinking?! The person I like is Saga-senpai not Masamune!

"Ricchan, are you still gonna ask me something or will you just space out again?" Ok this is embracing.

"Oh yes. Ano about that cycle thing that you mentioned earlier, I was just curious of what it is." I can't help it, I need to ask. I want to know more about Masamune and that includes his job. Wait why do I want to know more about Masamune?

"Ritsu?"

"Hmm... Yes?"

"Did I do something? Your face is red" Red? Am I blushing? What am I blushing for?

"Ano NO you didn't do anything" Smile Ritsu, Smile.

"Is that so? Ok then, how about I let you accompany me to work next month so that you can learn more about my work and about the cycle."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Without even thinking, I tightly hugged Masamune.

Masamune was completely shocked when I hugged him. Geez! Why did he have to have that expression on his face? And more importantly, why am I bothered?

"Ano sorry about that" I released him from the hug.

"It's fine, anything for you Ritsu"

"But why does it have to be next month? Can't I just come with you tomorrow or next week?" I know I sounded like a little kid who can't wait to open up his birthday present but I can't help it. I want to go to Marukawa as soon as possible. I want to know if Masamune is working with girls!

'Wait, why am I acting like this? I like Saga-senpai not Masamune and to top it off, I just met Masamune two weeks ago. I can't possibly LOVE him, can I? No what am I thinking? What would Saga-senpai say if he found out I liked another man? A man which I just came to know only two weeks ago?' Once again my thoughts were interrupted by Masamune talking.

"As much as I would like to take you to work with me tomorrow, I still have to inform my boss about it. I'm sorry Ritsu but you just have to wait, ok?" He looked at me with an 'I'm Sorry' written all over his eyes and face. I felt kinda guilty for pushing him to take me earlier.

"Ano it's alright, I'm the one who's supposed to apologize. Sorry for being impatient Masamune."

"It's fine Ritsu, now shall we continue making dinner?" He ruffled my hair and went back to the kitchen. I nodded and followed him.

AN:

There you have it, the chapter 2 of this story. I'm sorry if it's short :p I wonder what will Ritsu discover in the next chapter? Warning the next chapter will contain a mellow drama. Sorry if this chapter is short, I promise to make it up in the next. Ok see you on the next chapter and don't forget to review :)


	3. Authors Note

**Hi guys! I know it's been awhile, sorry **** If you guys remembered this story already had 6 mini chapters(I think?) before I deleted it for editions. All chapters have already been edited but unfortunately my laptop needed to be reformatted and I was not able to back up my story thus resulting to me remaking the chapters 3 onwards. I made a lot of changes to the story but I hope you guys would still like it **** Happy new year guys and thank you for staying with me :D Love Lots guys! Mwah! –AnimeHolic101**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Sekaiichi :P And this story is not yet edited because I can't contact my beta. I'll edith this once I get a hold of her. Thanks! Happy new year guys! Love lots :* **

I was cleaning the apartment the following day when Masamune suddenly appeared and called me. "Ricchan!" I jump out of shock and I accidentally knock down a vase.

"Masamune! What are you going here? Oh wait the vase!" I tried to pick up the broken pieces when he suddenly holds my hand. "What are you doing you idiot! You could hurt yourself. I'll get the broom to clean this up." He stands up and heads to the storage room to get the broom.

He cleaned the mess I made 'Though it's kinda his fault too because he surprise me'. When he finish cleaning up, I tried asking him why is here too early, it's only 5 in the afternoon. "A-ano Masamune, thank you for cleaning it up and I'm sorry for the damage I cause." I bowed down as I apologize. "But if I'm not mistaking your return should be 7 in the evening or 8, right? Why are you here so early?"

He just stared at me. 'Well this is awkward'

"Never mind the vase, I'll just buy a new one, no need for apologize. And for your question as to why am I here early, it's because I have great news for you." His expression changes from poker face to genuine smile in just a matter of seconds. 'I really think Masamune should smile more often'

"And may I ask what's the great news?" I asks excitedly, like a kid waiting to find out if whether he got the toy that he asks from his parents.

"I got an okay from my boss. You can come to my workplace next month" He said as he ruffled my hair.

"Oh really? As in wow! I can finally see where you work and finally understand the cycle that you kept on telling me!" I stated while hoping excitedly about the news. He chuckled and continued to ruffle my hair. "You know it's still month away right? Don't get to excited." He merely stated.

"I know but I want to learn more about you. You said we are childhood friend and I've been staying here for two weeks already but I still don't know much about you." I told him. 'It's just that I want to shorten the gap between us. My two week stay here with Masamune has been great and all but I still don't know if I can fully trust him'

"Then ask me." He told me

"huh?" I don't get what his saying.

"Ask me what you want to know and I'll answer them as best that I can." He seems upset when he answered me. "Don't you trust me when I tell you that we are childhood friends? I can see it in your eyes Ritsu, the way your eyes would look at me questionably whenever I tell something about our past. If you don't believe me, I'll look for our childhood album tomorrow or later tonight." He stated. I didn't mean to hurt him but I guess I did.

"It's not that I don't trust you Masamune, you've been good to me these past few days and all but you can't just tell me 'Hey I'm Masamune and I'm your childhood friend. It's just because you've been in a coma for I year that is why you don't remember me' out of nowhere"

"I never said those and if I did, it was not in that sentence. I want you to comfortable around me Ritsu, don't you see that it pains me to know that you don't trust me. We were supposed to be the best of friends but to know that you don't trust me? It hurts Ritsu." I can see the unshed tears in his eyes. I don't know why but when I see him like this, it hurts. I know that I'm being a jerk right now but I don't know. I just woke up and everything is all too confusing for me and to top it off, I still haven't talk to my parents yet.

"I didn't mean to upset you Masamune, I'm sorry but please also understand my situation. I don't remember anything, I'm sorry to tell you this but right now I can only see you as a stranger instead of a childhood friend. You need to understand that this is very confusing for me. I just found out that I was in coma for 1 year, my supposed to be boyfriend is a dream, I have a childhood friend, and to top it all up, I still haven't heard from my parents yet." Tears started to stream down my face as I finish my speech. I kept all this emotions buried this past few days and I'm just letting it all out. I started to breath heavily and my face started turning red because of too much crying.

Masamune hug me and stated to draw circle in my back to soothe me. "I'm sorry" I heard him say. I just continued to cry until there were no more tears left. I know we have issues right now, issues that need to be fix immediately but right now all I want is to be hold.

And Masamune did hold me until I calmed down and drifted off to dreamland.

**AN:**

**Review please :D Thanks**


End file.
